El Torneo de los Tres Magos
by antesdequeoctubresemarche
Summary: Una vez más, las escuelas de Hogwarts, Beauxbatons y Durmstrang se enfrentan en el torneo anual. Jóvenes magos de toda Europa se reúnen en Escocia para dicho evento. El suceso de varias situaciones extrañas demuestran que la oscuridad no ha sido del todo derrotada. ¿Podrán Arthur Kirkland y sus nuevos amigos acabar con la nueva amenaza? (Pottertalia, Magic Trio, FrUK)
1. 29 de octubre

En el año 1999, un año tras la muerte de Lord Voldemort, los directores de las escuelas de magia de Europa decidieron continuar con el Torneo de los Tres Magos. Era la manera de volver a unir lo que estaba roto. De volver a unir a los alumnos de las tres academias, independientemente de a qué bando hubiese pertenecido su familia.

Para poner al lector o lectora en situación: el Torneo de los Tres Magos es una competición que se solía disputar anualmente entre las academias de magia de Hogwarts, Beauxbatons y Durmstrang. En la primera estudian brujas y magos del Reino Unido e Irlanda. En la segunda, la mayor parte de los pupilos son franceses, aunque también hay portugueses, españoles, belgas, luxemburgueses y holandeses. La tercera escuela alberga sobre todo a alumnos del norte y el este de Europa, aunque también de otros países como Italia o Grecia.

La tradición continuó hasta el punto de comienzo de esta historia: octubre de 2016. En la noche del sábado 29 al domingo 30, los alumnos de Hogwarts salieron del enorme castillo, esperando la llegada de los estudiantes de Beauxbatons y Durmstrang. A las doce de la noche ya se podían ver las carrozas voladoras descender hacia el patio y al barco submarino subir a la superficie. Pronto salieron de los transportes cientos de estudiantes emocionados. Algunos, por la posibilidad de participar en tal evento; otros, simplemente por conocer la escuela de Hogwarts y sus alrededores, como el pueblecito llamado Hogsmeade. Muchos de ellos querían conocer a James Potter, el hijo del famoso Niño que vivió, que había comenzado sus estudios el año anterior.

Entre este revuelo de magos por aquí y brujas por allá se encontraba Arthur Kirkland. El rubio de 16 años, perteneciente a la casa Slytherin, se encontraba apoyado en la pared de la entrada, sobre las frías piedras que conformaban el castillo, mirando cómo todos iban y venían. Arthur era el pequeño de una familia de cinco hermanos: cuatro hermanos y una hermana. No le gustaba la vida en familia. Sus padres se mudaban constantemente, habiendo habitado en todo el Reino Unido durante su infancia, e incluso en Irlanda también. En ese sentido le gustaba Hogwarts; le daba estabilidad vivir siempre en el mismo sitio. Es por eso que ni siquiera volvía a casa en Navidad como hacían sus hermanos Scott y Saoirse; así, además, podía descansar de sus constantes burlas durante el año. En Hogwarts tampoco tenía amigos realmente. Podía llevarse bien con algún que otro estudiante pero, ¿ser amigos? Era un sangre sucia. Y a pesar de lo que había pasado hacía más de diez años, había gente que seguía viendo a los sangre sucia como diferentes. Sobre todo entre sus compañeros de Slytherin.

Las tres escuelas pasaron al Gran Comedor. Los alumnos de Hogwarts se sentaron en sus respectivas mesas. Los Durmstrang se sentaron en la mesa de Arthur, como solían hacer, mientras que los Beauxbatons ocuparon las sillas libres de la zona de Ravenclaw. La cena se servía ya tarde para la mayor parte de los estudiantes, aunque se escuchaba a alumnos sureños murmurar que estaban acostumbrados. Durante la comida, la directora McGonagall presidió un acto de bienvenida. A su lado se sentaban la anciana Olympe Maxime de Beauxbatons y el no tan joven Viktor Krum de Durmstrang.

En cuanto acabó el discurso, los estudiantes de las tres escuelas se cambiaron de mesa, intentando hacer nuevos amigos. Arthur, por su parte, simplemente se levantó para dirigirse a la sala común de su casa. Tras dar un solo paso chocó con un chico de Beauxbatons que se dirigía a su mesa.

Arthur cayó al suelo durante un momento. "Si este idiota no fuese corriendo por espacios cerrados…" pensó.

—Lo siento—dijo el joven, lentamente, mientras ofrecía su mano a Arthur para que se levantara—. Me llamo Francis.

El inglés examinó al tal Francis durante un minúsculo instante. Su pelo dorado y ondulado le llegaba a los hombros; su mirada azul brillaba bajo la luz de los enormes candelabros. Por un momento, a Arthur le pareció atractivo; más tarde sacudiría esa idea de su cabeza pensando que era una copia del Príncipe Encantador de _Shrek_. Entre avergonzado y asqueado por tanta confianza, Arthur se levantó del frío suelo y siguió su camino. " _Quel connard!"_ oyó decir a una voz distinta; a juzgar por la erre rodada, probablemente provenía del moreno que acompañaba a Francis.

No había llegado a la zona de Slytherin aún, cuando se topó con otros estudiantes. Estos llevaban el uniforme rojizo de Durmstrang. Uno de ellos tenía el pelo castaño claro, mientras que su compañero tenía el cabello casi tan blanco como la nieve.

—Perdona, ¿podrías ayudarnos? —dijo uno de ellos con un fuerte acento. Arthur iba a ignorarle como había ignorado al francés, pero sintió compasión acordándose de su primer año perdiéndose entre los interminables pasillos del castillo.

—Claro—respondió Arthur secamente.

—Muchas gracias—prosiguió el otro—. Normalmente nuestra escuela duerme en nuestro enorme barco pero este año nos han asignado habitaciones en Slytherin. No sabemos llegar y, bueno, te hemos visto con el uniforme verde…

Entonces el chico sonrió y Arthur se dio cuenta de lo largos que eran sus colmillos. ¡Era un vampiro! Al inglés se le iluminó el rostro. ¡Nunca había conocido a un vampiro!

—Voy hacia las habitaciones yo también. Tanto alboroto me mareaba. Seguidme, entonces.

—¡Gracias! Nosotros también estábamos cansados—tras decir eso se acercó a Arthur susurrando—. Lukas prefiere estar con sus amigos en lugar de con una gran multitud. Cree que puede ver trolls, ¿no es gracioso?

Y Arthur miró a Lukas sonriendo. Y los tres andaron hasta llegar a la sala común de Slytherin.


	2. 30 y 31 de octubre

Arthur se encontraba sentado en uno de los bancos del Gran Comedor. Aburrido, con la cabeza apoyada sobre la mano, observaba cómo los alumnos de Hogwarts y las otras dos escuelas depositaban su nombre en el Cáliz de Fuego.

El inglés había deseado participar en el Torneo de los Tres Magos desde que ingresó en la academia. Ese mismo año, la directora McGonagall cambió la línea de edad del cáliz de los 17 a los 15 años. Sin embargo, había un motivo por el que Arthur nunca había intentado ser escogido Campeón de Hogwarts: su hermano. Mientras fantaseaba con ganar el torneo una vez más, Scott le dio un toque en el hombro y situó delante de él.

—Hola, hermanito.

—Hola —dijo Arthur, con aire aburrido.

—¿Pensando en participar?

—No te voy a mentir. Sí.

—Ah, pero sabes que no puedes, porque si no…

—Todo el mundo sabrá mi secreto. Lo sé. Hasta luego, Scott —y dejó atrás el comedor, donde su hermano secretamente le observaba preocupado, mientras metía su nombre en el llameante artefacto.

Arthur atravesó el patio dando zancadas, dirigiéndose hacia el Bosque Prohibido. Estaba casi llegando cuando algo le dio en la cabeza: era una bludger. Enfadado, buscó con la mirada a quien le hubiera lanzado el objeto. Vio acercándose al estudiante moreno de Beauxbatons que había visto el otro día. Le acompañaba un chico de piel muy pálida, incluso más que la del inglés, y de pelo platino.

—¿Es una tradición de Beauxbatons golpear a alumnos de Hogwarts? ¿O sólo lo hacéis el idiota de tu amigo y tú?

—¿Cómo esquivas las bolas jugando al quidditch, entonces, cuando son más que una? Y, además, ¿no es este el Bosque Prohibido? Si no estuvieras yendo hacia él, no te habría cabido la bludger encima —respondió el moreno, mientras recogía la pelota. Arthur notó por su acento de dónde provenía.

—Me alegro de saber que eres capaz de articular alguna que otra palabra en inglés. Creía que tu cociente intelectual sólo daba para lanzar cosas. No juego al quidditch.

—No me extraña —dijo el chico pálido. Tenía un fuerte acento alemán; era un estudiante de Durmstrang.

—Y lo que haga —saltó el inglés, enfadado— no es de vuestra incumbencia.

—Lo es cuando crees que puedes insultar… —el español calló cuando notó una mano en su hombro. Era Francis.

—No creo que sea necesario armar tanto escándalo. Al fin y al cabo, él es nuestro anfitrión, ¿verdad? —dijo, guiñándole un ojo al aludido.

Arthur levantó la cabeza un instante. Entonces, la selva se enfrentó al mar. Arthur sintió cómo le recorría todo el cuerpo un calor infernal que le quemaba la cara. Se acordó de aquel verano en el lago. Y se acordó de su hermano. Avergonzado, corrió hacia el bosque. Pasó entre los arbustos; las ramas de los árboles se le enredaban en las piernas. Corrió tanto que en algún momento se raspó la mano con unos espinos. Y, cuando le fallaron las piernas, jadeando paró en un claro. Lo que no esperaba era encontrarse allí a Lukas y Vladimir.

El último saludo feliz a Arthur y le explicó que pasaban el rato en el bosque porque era un día soleado, para estar en Escocia, y le molestaba en la piel. Además, añadió, así podían comer dulces sin tener que compartirlos. Los dos magos estaban rodeados por envoltorios y paquetes de golosinas variadas, como ranas de chocolate o grajeas de muchos sabores.

—No nos importa compartirlas contigo, sin embargo —dijo Lukas. Y era raro que Lukas dijese algo.

Arthur se sentó junto a los dos de Durmstrang y estuvieron hablando durante horas. Los tres eran sangre sucias, aunque sus familias eran muy diferentes. Lukas tenía un único hermano pequeño, Emil, incluso más reservado que él. Vladimir no tenía hermanos pero sus tres primos de Italia iban también a la escuela de magia. Los dos mayores se juntaban más con un tal Gilbert que con él, porque sus personalidades ruidosas casaban mejor. Los tres pasaron el día siguiente en Hogsmeade. Era un día nublado; un lunes, aunque no tenían clase debido a que era Halloween. Tomaron asiento en Las Tres Escobas, en una mesa cercana a la ventana. Arthur sentía que le observaban, y se confirmó cuando Vladimir señaló a una mesa situada en una esquina.

—Esos son mis primos, ¿ves? Están entre Gilbert y ese chico de Beauxbatons.

Arthur no respondió. Su atención recaía sobre el único no mencionado. Incluso desviando la mirada podía sentir esos ojos azules, como el hielo, clavándose en él. Entró en pánico cuando notó que Francis se levantaba y se dirigía a su mesa.

—Hola, chicos —saludó, dirigiéndose a Lukas y Vladimir—; ¿puedo hablar con vuestro amigo un momento.

—Claro —respondió el noruego, sin darle mayor importancia.

Sin pensarlo demasiado, Arthur siguió a Francis hasta un pasillo cercano a la cocina de la taberna.

—Mira, yo… —el francés pasaba los dedos entre su cabello mientras pensaba en qué decir. "¿Está nervioso?" pensó Arthur— Quería disculparme por lo del otro día. Y, bueno, por lo del día anterior. Supongo que no empezamos con buen pie.

—No sé por qué le das tanta importancia —el inglés respondió, intentando parecer desinteresado—. No es como si fuéramos amigos o algo de eso —. Entonces ocurrió lo que Arthur nunca esperaba que ocurriese: Francis simplemente suspiró y volvió a su mesa, dejando al otro mago solo, y con un extraño sentimiento de culpa.

Caída ya la noche, los alumnos se dispusieron a cenar en el Gran Comedor. Vladimir y Lukas se sentaron en la mesa de Slytherin, junto a Arthur. Al lado de Vladimir estaban sus primos, Lovino y Feliciano (el más pequeño estaba sentado junto a unos estudiantes de primer año. Gilbert estaba sentado con los italianos, y lanzaba alguna que otra mirada malhumorada a Arthur, el cual no le quitaba los ojos de encima a Francis, que estaba sentado con Antonio en la mesa de Ravenclaw. Una chica atractiva de pelo ondulado iba a ocupar el sitio libre al lado de Gilbert, pero vio que cerca estaba el vampiro; los dos se miraron con cara de pocos amigos, y ella caminó en sentido contrario.

Tras la cena, el cáliz anunció los nombres de los campeones de ese año. El de Hogwarts fue Edward Lupin, de último curso; de Beauxbatons sería Francis Bonnefoi. Los que conocían a Lovino Vargas no pudieron esconder su sorpresa cuando se supo que él era el campeón de Durmstrang, mientras él repetía entre dientes no recordar haber metido su nombre en el cáliz. La sala se llenó de risas, de celebración, y de expectación por el torneo.

Algo insólito pasó. La directora McGonagall sostuvo un cuarto nombre; su rostro sombrío indicaba que esto le traía recuerdos desagradables. Lentamente desenvolvió el papel y leyó: Arthur Kirkland. El joven palideció. Todo el comedor, incluso los fantasmas, le estaba mirando. Sin saber qué decir, simplemente se levantó. Salió del enorme salón, seguido de cerca por su hermano. Echó a correr por el pasillo mientras escuchaba a Scott gritar su nombre. Entonces, el pelirrojo le agarró de la muñeca. Arthur se giró, con los ojos llorosos. Reprimió un grito y susurró, con voz quebrada:

—Les vas a contar a todos que soy gay, ¿verdad?


End file.
